His Rise
by VeryVeryHappyTaffy
Summary: Kristoph Gavin, origins.
1. Prologue

His Rise

Prologue:

A man in a dark green vehicle that looked like a delivery truck stopped for a moment in a deserted alley. He checked his watch.

"Oh man, if that headhunter finds out I'm late…" he gulped. "Maybe I should skedaddle outta this city? Whaddya----Waaah!!!!"

The object that incited his surprise was none other than a tall, slim, man in a blue uniform. He looked unnaturally prim. Looking up from under his cap he smiled, a smile something terrifying.

"I'm sorry sir, you cannot park here. I'm afraid I'll have to assign you a ticket?"

The man in the vehicle grinned to himself. "Heheh, here's my big chance. If I take a copper hostage for that mob jerk, I'll be home free."

The officer finished writing the ticket. "Off to the Cadaverinis to deliver, oh my, what could this be?" He had moved to the back of the van, mysteriously bypassing the heavy locks.

"Hey! You don't belong there! Get out!" With that the driver took out a small gun and aimed at the officer, getting off one shot before everything went fuzzy.

"Oh, I'm afraid I'm going to have to place you under arrest…sir." The man in blue was holding his police badge horizontally, his finger pushed down upon a small button. "Sweet dreams…"

Pulling out a pouch, he went to work on the delivery items…illegal cigars, it seemed. Then, he propped the man back up onto the van. Finally, he poured a dark red liquid from his pouch onto the ground. Chuckling knowingly to himself, he left the alley.

His name was Kristoph Gavin, and he had arrived.


	2. His Rise

His Rise

Kristoph checked his watch. It was 4:30 AM. He was to have reported to the precinct thirty minutes ago. But he was sure that they would let him off. As he neared the large building, he turned off his headlights, revealing darkness. It was through instinctive memory that he made his way to the double glass doors.

He stretched his hand out at the security booth. A quick scan confirmed his identity. "Welcome, Officer Gavin." It said in a robotic voice. "You are cleared for entry." He quickly made his way inside.

Walking up six flights of stairs became child's play after a few years. However, today was different. Today, he was to report to the basement, where only a select few elite could venture off to. Today was special, and as it went, he specially prepared for it.

"Officer Gavin! You're late! Where were you?" A shabby detective in a green overcoat "greeted" him as he made his way down.

"Relax, detective. I was taking care of some special business." He walked over to the soldier-like SWAT team. "Are you ready? Where is commander Kiriya?"

"Right here. The detective is right, you are indeed late." An imposing man in a navy blue uniform with brass buttons and an insignia on his sleeve denoting his rank appeared out from the darkness. "This is unacceptable, Gavin. We were to have started the operation thirty minutes ago."

"My apologies sir," He said. "But I had to…take care of some special business." He repeated. "I assure you, it was of utmost importance to the task at hand today.

"Very well." Kiriya relented. "Are you ready, men?"

"Yes sir!" They recited in unison.

"Gavin, you seemed to have missed your briefing."

"No need, I'll pick it up once we leave…I'm sure." He smiled.

"All right. Second commander Gavin, we are off. Here's the plan. We've gotten the location of the Cadaverini's headquarters. Scout and reconnaissance teams have already made their way there, so we have live broadcasts of their securities. Alpha, Bravo, and Charlie teams will sweep the perimeter to keep off any reinforcement Henchmen. Dog team will be dropped from a Helicopter, one that has already taken off but is still awaiting orders" he glared at Gavin, and then continued. "Echo and Fox teams will enter from the two ground floors." He finished. "Any questions?"

It was so silent one could hear the crickets chirp.

"We are to arrest any one we can. If it is possible to not kill them, capture them alive." With a blinding speed, Kiriya moved behind the unsuspecting Detective Gumshoe, grabbed him from behind, covered his mouth, brought one leg down in a drop kick, and floored him. Quickly pulling out his sidearm, he put his knees on the detective's shoulder blades and aimed the weapon at his head. "Like this." The detective looked humiliated. "If you cannot capture them alive, then shoot. Shoot to kill."

Kristoph was not impressed. He knew all this showboating would be unnecessary, at least for what he had planned.

"Then we're off. I'll be leading teams Alpha, Bravo, and Charlie. Gavin, you're in charge of Echo and Fox."

They got in their SWAT vans, six men to a van, and drove off. Gavin was smiling. He knew these men were unnecessary.

***

"Officer Gavin! We've broken down the main door! What are your commands?"

"Sweep the area, keep alert, and keep your weapons ready." Gavin replied. He pulled out his close combat firearm and led the team through.

"What?" The teams were chattering in slight fear. They seemed completely unnerved by the fact that they were raiding the HQ of the biggest mob in the city with just thirteen men, but were utterly creeped out by the situation. The guards were already dead.

"What happened here?"

"I dunno, keep moving."

"What do you think could've…"

Kristoph smiled to himself. He knew what had happened, for in the mouths of those guards, there was a cigar. An expensive cigar.

"Keep moving! On the second floor."

Advancing with caution, the team suddenly sighted a man.

"Target at 6 o'clock!"

Their silenced weapons opened fire, but before they even let loose their deadly stream, the man had already fell and was airborne. He landed in the middle of a group of SWAT members.

"Check him"

They checked him for signs of vitality. Obviously there were none, as he was ridden with small arms fire. However, they found that he was rather cold. He had been dead for some time.

"Keep moving! Eyes alert, weapons at the ready, maglites on!"

Making their way to the other floors, it was the same. They could not understand how the entire compound was full of the dead.

"Dog team here. Area's clear, we haven't fired a shot." Was the report from the helicopter crew. "It seems something took them out before we got here."

"Yes, it certainly does. Check the boss's room." He hand motioned for his team to break down the door and flush the area."

Bruno Cadaverini was lying at his desk, his head skewed, a cigar in mouth, with a small stream of vomit emerging from it. He was dead, quite, as a doornail.

"He's dead sir. We're not sure how it could have happened."

Kristoph shut off the radio. He knew. He had planned it. "Don't worry. It's definitely Bruno Cadaverini. We're done. Let's notify the other teams and get back for some well deserved breakfast, shall we?" He smiled.

"Sir! Yes Sir!" His team eagerly packed their weapons and marched down the building. Once they were all clear, once everyone had gotten back into their vans and to the precinct, Kristoph produced from inside his armored uniform, a small transmitter. Pressing the button, a faint "Boom" was heard in the distance. Then, he threw it down a sewer, walking back into the precinct to enjoy some breakfast with his men.


End file.
